Bad Nanos Finale Bots
Back to 2011 Logs Ratchet Shark Chains Ratchet taps nervously at a console, glancing to the beakers where for the past week, the nanobots had been battling it out on an internal level. Now it was finally time to douse someone with them. He glances to a volunteer willing to do it, the mech somewhat roughened up though not as bad as some. Shark is resting comfortably enough in his quarantined area of the medical bay. "I am so glad Jade isn't here to mock me." he mutters softly. Why is Chains down in medical again? Usually, there's just about no place he'd less want to be. However, he has a little out-of-the-way vantage point, and the femme medics are involved in this process. Technically, he showed up claiming to be interested in seeing the nanite threat put to an end... but really, he just loves the 'nurses outfits'. Shark looks over and spots Chains. "How's patrol without me eh?" he grins toothily. "Well, I don’t think it will get any better. ." decides Ratchet. He frowns at Chains "This is half yours. you want to come watch it? " he asks, making his way over to the patient "how are you feeling Shark?" Chains nods in greeting to Shark. "Lots of double and triple shifts. Looking forward to getting you back out there... well, you, and the rest of the scout division. You can all take a shift or three for me." He glances at Ratchet, then shrugs, making his way over. "I... suppose. Medically speaking, I don't even know what I'd be looking at. Probably better staying out of people's way and letting the professionals work, but ok." You say, "I feel the same as I did the last time you asked me that Ratchet. Did you honestly think there'd be a change?" Ratchet smirks a little "Worth asking." he taps the intercom, "Nightstar, is the last batch of your chemical completed?" he asks Shark nods to Chains, "You got it buddy. Certainly deserve a long break." he notes, then glances over to the femme Ratchet is speaking to.. "Huh, got a new medic I see." he states. After getting a response, Ratchet takes one dose of the chemical and puts it into a paint sprayer- the easiest way to get full coverage as he makes his way to the test mech, shark "All right. Phase one - removal of the old Nanobots." he states. Chains nods, stepping back to where he still has a good view, but hopefully won't be in the way of any of the medical staff. "Alright then." Shark looks up at the medic, "Bring it on doc, I can take it." he assures Ratchet with a toothy grin. "We've also replicated Chains' nanobots to assist in the others' recuperation." explains the medic, lightly soaking Shark down with the chemical, even lifting up limbs to get all the crevices. Shark could move his own limbs, but why bother if Ratchet is gonna treat him like a sparkling. "Oh that should be interesting." he remarks. Chains chuckles. "It'll have you guys up and about in no time. Strong stuff... I ought'a know." Shark smirks, "Gloat much Chains." he teases softly, then hmms, "Systems reporting that the nanobots are dying off inside me." "Indeed. We did need a replacement after all. There we go. Now the nanos. " a second spray "We think it should take about ten seconds to take effect." explains Ratchet Chains shrugs. "Hey, I'm just the donor here. Nightstar and Ratchet did the real lifesaving. I'm just saying, if you find yourself admiring femmes' chassis and craving a strong drink all the time, that's natural." Shark hmms, "SHouldn't you wait for the first spray to clear out of my system?" he asks. Shark laughs at Chains, "Like I don’t already?" "Nah. it won’t affect the new nanos. We tested. " reassures Ratchet. " have a seat." he raises an eyebrow at Chains again Shark looks up to Ratchet, "Good to know doc." he states and checks his systems again, "Ah there they are, new nanos are in place." Chains snaps a salute to Ratchet, and backs up more to be more distinctly out of the way. "He's right, that's why they're using those... infection resistant. You'll be fine." "Yup. Ten minutes are up, how do you feel?" asks Ratchet Shark can feel the nanos working busily away, in fact you can see a change in his chest already as they repair the damage. "Like I could take another cannon shot to the chest." he states with a grin. "Dont tempt fate. " wraggles Ratchet "Dont tempt fate. " wraggles Ratchets' finger with a smirk. Chains laughs. "You might want to avoid testing that, just in case. But I'm sure we could find a cannon." Shark snickers softly, "Yeah I know doc, don't show up in this med bay for a few solar cycles or its wrench throwing time." then a chuckle to Chains, "I so owe you a drink for being out there pulling double and triple shifts." Ratchet looks Shark up and down "Hrm. Chains, does Shark look... extra shiny?" Chains nods. "You're absolutely right you do." he replies, before glancing back, assessing Ratchet's comment. "Yeah... a little. Energy levels reading right? No new paint or anything?" Shark looks down as he sits up on the repair table. "Huh, I don't recall getting cleaned up by anyone." he murmurs. Ratchet whips out the scanner, moving it over Shark "Nothing more than normal. Maybe they just gave him a polish." notes Ratchet Shark checks out his chest as it slowly fills back in via the very busy nanobots. "Heh, it kinda tickles." Chains shrugs. "Don't know then, maybe it’s just the new stuff running high energy. Or we ain't used to seeing his ugly mug without holes in it for a while. Sounds like the patient is recovering though." "That's a VERY high rate of repair. Take it easy for at LEAST an hour though Shark." he chuckles though at Chains' comment Shark laughs at Chains, "Got a face only my creators and lady would love." he notes and then a nod to Ratchet, "Yeah I know, take it easy, don't overdo it. Like I didn't know that by rote by now." Chains nods. "Yeah, you can owe me that drink and take a couple shifts for me later. Recover first, make sure everything's functional, see your chick. Then you can get your aft back on duty." "I'll leave you two to it." notes Ratchet amusedly as he turns to walk away Shark hehs, "I think seeing my lady will come after I had some recovery and recharge time alone Chains." he states. Chains waves in Ratchet's direction. "Sounds good. Actually, the recovery and recharge is a good plan, then make sure you've got a clean scan. We can catch up later, at the bar." Shark nods over to Ratchet belatedly, "Yeah and I sure want a clean scan before I leave this repair bay." he agrees with Chains. "So I'll catch ya later Chains." Chains nods, and heads back towards the exit. "Sounds good. Catch you soon." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP Category:Chain's Logs